Mysterious Message (Nightfall)
Overview Summary #Travel to the rendezvous point on the Jahai Bluffs to discover the origin of the mysterious message. #See Whispers Adept for your reward. Obtained from :Lonai in Sunspear Sanctuary Requirements :Kodonur Crossroads (mission) Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"So you freed the Centaurs? I hope you didn't suffer any injuries. Whenever you leave, something unexpected happens. A djinn showed up and delivered this cryptic message for you. It mentions a passage to Vabbi and contains the location of a rendezvous point. Nerashi looked at it and said it points to the '''Jahai Bluffs', near a monument dedicated to Palawa Joko's defeat. Do be careful."'' ::Accept: "We must investigate this." ::Reject: "I need to rest." ::When asked about quest: "Head to the '''Jahai Bluffs'."'' Cinematic Dialogue :Master of Whispers: "They are in great danger." :Margrid: "That's not news. Everyone's in great danger, these days." :Master of Whispers: "Especially you, it seems." :Margrid: "With great danger comes great profit." :Master of Whispers: "You play a dangerous game, corsair." :Margrid: "And you don't, hunter?" :Master of Whispers: "I realize that the stakes here are higher than mere money." :Margrid: "What could be more important than money?" :Master of Whispers: "Your soul, child." :Master of Whispers: "They will need our help, soon." :Margrid: "Fine by me. As long as they are able to pay." :Master of Whispers: "I fear that they will pay most dearly." Intermediate Dialogue :Master of Whispers: "Heroes, there are yet more secrets in the shadow." :Master of Whispers: "Through my contacts among the corsairs, I have found a passage around the Fortress of Jahai that will take you to Vabbi. However, it is guarded by a demonic creature that must be destroyed." :Margrid: "But I have other news. My corsair contact tells me that your Spearmarshal, Kormir, is not dead. She is alive and imprisoned on an island fortress adjacent to Gandara." :Master of Whispers: "You have two great opportunities, but there is not enough time for you to do both. At this very moment, the great demon known as the Drought gains power at the Waterworks to the north. Soon it will be too powerful to stop. And even as we speak, Kormir's captors plan for her demise." :Master of Whispers: "Either journey with me to open the only passage to Vabbi or go with my corsair contact to rescue your friend. I believe you know her... Margrid the Sly." Reward Dialogue :"The Master has spoken, and it is time to make a choice." Followup :For a Price '-OR-' Secrets in the Shadow Notes *After accepting the reward, Margrid will offer the quest For a Price and the Master of Whispers will offer Secrets in the Shadow. Accepting one will prevent you from taking the other and you will not be able to gain the unselected quest giver as a Hero until after you complete the campaign. *Each person in the party can make their own choice. *When one person in your party selects their choice in the quest, the corresponding hero will no longer show the "!" above their head, but you can still choose their quest. *If you deliberate for a while before choosing, your heroes may make their own thoughts known, Koss and Acolyte Jin for example, seem to want to go get Kormir. *There was a potential for "plot confusion" with this quest where you lost the quest line and had nothing in the log - caused by zoning out before acquiring either follow-up quest. ArenaNet has fixed it now so that if you go back to the meeting place of Margrid and the Master of Whispers in the Jahai Bluffs, they await your choice. *For those who want an easier path, take For a Price quest (Margrid's path). Despite Master of Whispers being a Necromancer and allow open possibilities of a minion master, the later mission Dzagonur Bastion, which involves Master of Whispers, can be very intimidating due to the nature of the mission. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points